


Bring Me Home

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [159]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I've always wondered what it would be like if Emma met Killian instead of Neal- he doesn't abandon her either?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Home

They’re on a mission for Queen Regina to Neverland. He’s sceptical about this plant meant to cure any ailment; Regina has magic, so why does she need this plant? But he’s just a Lieutenant in her Navy, and it’s not his place to question his orders.

He knows his brother has a similar wariness as he holds, but Killian doesn’t bring it up. Liam is beyond loyal; trying to make a name for himself after their traitor of a father abandoned them and left them for death.

He can’t help but wonder if the mysterious plant is in some way a weapon to defeat the Queen’s step-daughter. Some say that Snow White is the rightful heir to the throne. She and her husband had already claimed King George’s kingdom after his passing.

There were rumours that the Queen was looking into creating a Dark Curse; one which would rip all of them from their homes and send them to a fate worse than death. It was a curse ensuring that no one would ever have a happy ending.

She had all but hinted at it at Queen Snow’s wedding after all. And now that the Queen was expecting, it was only really a matter of time before something happened.

It certainly did not help that a young boy, Pan, had claimed the plant to be dangerous and a weapon. He did not trust the boy to say in the least, but he could tell that ‘Pan’ was being honest, even if in a deceiving way.

They had been hiking for at least a few hours, when Liam pulled out a sheet of parchment.

“It certainly doesn’t look like medicine,” Killian said gesturing to the thorn laced plant.

“You choose to believe that boy over our Queen?” Liam asked him, with a raised brow.

“That boy showed us the path to the dreamshade; why would he like about its purpose?” Killian asked, warily.

“To keep it all to himself,” Liam said simply. “You actually think Queen Regina would send us to retrieve something to dangerous?”

He bit his tongue as he chose his words carefully, “I hope not. It would not be what I signed up for.”

“You signed up to listen to your Queen,” Liam said in an authoritative tone. They continued to argue about it for a few more moments, and before Killian could stop him, Liam set out to prove him wrong. Cutting a piece off of the plant, he went to pick it up, and in the process, pricking himself purposefully.

“Brother, don’t!” Killian called out, but it was too late

At first, Liam was fine, but moments later, he fell to the ground; the illness setting in.

“Liam?” Killian asked carefully, as his brother paused. He turned around and Killian could see the area where Liam cut turning black as the poison spread through his veins. “Your arm!”

As Liam fell to the floor, Killian ran to scoop him up into his arms.

“I’m sorry, Brother,” Liam whispered, as the life faded from him.

“No!” Killian cried out, as he begged for Pan to do something.

But when the boy returned he simply gave Killian a blank look as he insisted there was no cure.

He knew he should have gone back to the kingdom and helped Queen Snow and King David fight off Regina and spread the truth, but he couldn’t. With the loss of his brother, he felt himself begin to fade, as days turned to months, and months to years.

Until he finally realized who was at fault for all of this; Pan. Regina might have sent them on the mission, but it was Pan who did not try hard enough to stop them.

And when Killian confronted him, Pan simply sighed, and waved his arm as he commanded his shadow to take Killian to a place worse than death; the Land Without Magic.

* * *

 

She gets out from the system when she’s seventeen. This time is different; she refuses to go back, and nothing can stop her from ending back in the system that has failed her so many times before.

But first she needs transportation.

She knew older cars were easier to steal than the newer ones; they could be easily started with screw drivers. And lucky for her, she already swiped one from a convenient store when she was picking up food.

Unfortunately for her, the car she steals had already been stolen; a fact she only learned when the two of them are pulled over by the cops and he bullshits a story about teaching her to drive stick. Please; like she needs him.

But she’s grateful for the save, and it helps that Killian Jones is easy on the eyes.

He’s rough on the edges, and it takes a while before she learns that his father abandoned him and his brother and that his mother died during childbirth. And that he came to Portland to get a clean start after his brother’s death. She knows he’s telling the truth, but her lie detector picks up bad vibes from the story.

She doesn’t completely trust him, but she tells him about the fact that she was found on the side of the road, and that she’d been tossed around ever since. That the only friend she had ever had let her down, costing her a chance at happiness.

She can tell he feels bad with all the thieving the two of them had been doing, but he doesn’t try and change.

Somewhere along the line she falls for him; they kiss the first time after a semi large heist (well by their standards anyways), and the adrenaline is pumping through her veins as she kisses him hard.

He’s taken aback by it, but he locks the door to the motel room they grab once the family has left for the morning, and scoops her up into his arms.

They make it back to the bed, and their limbs intertwine, and she’s barely paying attention to anything other than how bad she wants him, and how much she **needs** him. Not just in the moment, but how much she had grown to rely on him.

She notices the change when she’s sick a lot in the morning, and combined with the fact that she’s late, it doesn’t take a lot to put together.

She manages to swipe a test from the store one day, and as she uses it in a gas station bathroom while Killian is filling up the tank, she cannot believe the results.

He senses something is wrong when she’s silent after they take off from the gas station. He’s laughing as he looks back to see the owner angrily chasing after them, and it’s her silence that alerts him to the matter.

“Emma?” he asks her softly, “Love, is everything alright?”

“I’m pregnant,” she blurts out. Things had been going so well with Killian, and she knows that the moment the words left her mouth that the relationship was over. It’s how it usually worked with her; she lets someone in, things go well, then all of a sudden something changes it all.

He freezes, and as a car loudly honks behind him, he pulls over to the side of the road. She wonders if he’s going to kick her out and take the car and go.

“Are you sure?” he asks, as he faces her, using a hand to rest on her stomach.

She nods frantically, and tears begin to fall down her face.

She mentally chides herself for breaking down to him. She hasn’t let anyone see her cry since she was five years old, but here she is, letting her emotions run wild.

“This needs to stop then,” Killian says, and her heart sinks.

She’s about to get out of the car and cut her loses, when he says, “We’re going straight, Swan. No more stealing and living on the road. If we’re going to raise this child, we need to build a stable environment. We need a real **home**.”

She hadn’t been expecting that, and she tells him as much.

He has an incredulous look on his face when he asks if she expected him to abandon her and their child. Her silence confirms it.

“Emma, I love you,” he declares, his eyes searching hers for any sign she felt the same way. “I’ve loved you for so long, and if I wasn’t a scared lad, I would have told you much sooner. But I promise you that I will never leave you, unless it was what you wanted.”

She’s tempted to scoff that they all say that before abandoning her, but she senses the truth in his statement. So she simply smiles as her lips touch his and her tear stained cheeks dry. “I love you too.”

The two of them drive straight to New York; a city so large that their pasts won’t follow them. They had never committed any crimes large enough to follow them to another state, and she’s glad for that.

The two of them marry at city hall; it’s a quiet affair, but he wants everything to be proper before their child comes into the world. He gets a job as a florist, and she takes a temporary position as a waitress, insisting it will be better to earn money before the baby is born.

It might be small and unimpressive, but for once in her eighteen years, she finally has a home.

* * *

 

When Henry Jones was on the verge of turning 10, a book randomly appeared in his room. Emma had been confused when Henry asked her if either her or Killian placed it there as a surprise present, but she insisted she knew no such thing.

She thought it might have been left behind when they moved into the apartment, but Killian has a strange look in his face when he reads some of the stories.

She didn’t think much of it until Henry started insisting they were real. She tried to get Killian to talk to their son and make him see reason, but Killian always shrugged it off. There was no changing Henry’s mind; that fairy tales were real, and Emma Jones was apparently the saviour to the entire kingdom.

She wants to laugh at how it sounds. That her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming, and she needs to break the Evil Queen’s curse.

Until Killian sits her down one day and tells her the truth of his origins.

She doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry when she hears the story. She wasn’t sure if she needed to have him committed, but when he spoke, she could tell he wasn’t lying. And that his story echoed the one he told her years ago, but this time there were no vibes of falseness.

Henry was more than enthusiastic that his father shared his views.

In an attempt to silence the both of them, she places them both in the bug and drives to the fictitious town of Storybrooke using directions Killian somehow was able to obtain from some online blogger who claimed his father was still locked up in the town. More insanity if anyone asked her.

But then the town turned out to exists. And she couldn’t help but see the parallels from the book and in the town. There was Granny’s, a Dalmatian, and a Mayor who seemed extremely eager to get rid of her.

Killian had frozen when he saw her, and she could swear it was like her husband had seen a ghost. And clearly Regina recognized him, no matter how much she had tried to downplay it.

Regina had given Emma an apple turnover as a peace offering, and maybe it was the wine she had been drinking at Granny’s when Regina slid into her booth, that had affecting her, but she accepted it at brought it home with her. Killian had been furious when he found out, and in an attempt to ‘make her believe’, he took a bite out of it.

She wanted to laugh when nothing seemed to happen, but then he fell to the ground and she swore she saw the life leave his eyes.

When he was rushed to the hospital, Mary Margaret, one of the few friends she had made since she came to town, told her to believe that he would be okay.

She wanted to cry.

It was all her fault for not believing her husband or her son, and now she might lose Killian. Henry had been trying to convince her to give him a true love’s kiss, but she didn’t know how to tell him that she was afraid it was too late.

She loved him so much.

Killian had been the first person to continuously fight for her and never leave, but now here he lay on his deathbed.

He had been with her every step of the way for over a decade, and she needed him so badly. He was her heart and soul.

Ten years was nowhere near enough time with him. They had so many good memories as a family, but it wasn’t enough.

She let out a sob as she held his hand, “I’m so, so sorry, Killian,” she said, tears falling down her face. “I love you so much. Please come back to me.”

She kissed him on the lips, as she felt something pulse through her. Opening her eyes, she could see him smiling at her.

“Dad!” Henry shouted as he jumped into the bed and pulled Killian into a hug. She was still crying as she wrapped her left arm around Killian and nested her head into him, as Killian held the both of them tightly.

“You did it, Love,” Killian whispered as he kissed her forehead. “You broke the curse.”

“I’m scared,” she admitted, “Of what this means now.”

“Things will be different,” Killian told her, “You’ll get to know your parents now.”

“And you?” she asked, as fear set back into her stomach.

“I will be there with you every step of the way,” he reassured her, as Henry grinned at the prospect of getting to live amongst fairy tale characters.

She smiled as she held him tighter. She would deal with her new family, and the Evil Queen in a little bit. But for now, she would simply enjoy the moment.


End file.
